Repressed Emotions
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: Hinata is trying to tell Naruto how she feels in a classic way, a love letter! I did say TRYING now didn't I?
1. Dear Naruto

_Hey!Just keeping it real here, I don't own Naruto!_

Hinata lay on her bed, a notebook clutched to her chest a pen clasped tightly in her right hand. She decided that if she couldn't verbally tell Naruto her feelings, she would write them down and give tell him through the old standby, the cliché love letter. It took her almost an hour to decide whether or not to begin the letter _Dear Naruto-kun, _or maybe just _Dear Naruto_. She had ultimately picked _Dear Naruto-kun_ because it was a love letter she should show him her feelings right off the bat, right?

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you how or rather why I am never able to complete a sentence around your and why I turn that god-awful shade of red and pass out. The answer is rather simple and plainly obvious, to everyone else that is I personally am glad you haven't noticed seeing as this is rather embarrassing. _Hinata blushed deeply as she wrote down her repressed emotions. She re-read her words and crossed them out with enough force to tear the page. 'Sakura-chan would be proud.' She thought laughing quietly. She flipped the page and began again,

_Dear Naruto-kun, _

_I want you to know that since the day we met I've fallen deeply in love with you. There are no words to express the gratefulness I feel in my heart that you came into my life, and how you make every day so special. You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my one and only love. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes life worth living. Day by day, my love for you becomes overwhelming, and I can't handle it when I don't see or even talk to you every day. A day without you in my life is like a day without sunshine, a day without food, or a day without air. I need you when I'm cold to keep me warm; I need you in the rain to keep me dry; I need you in my life to keep me happy. You make me feel wonderful. You give me strength when I just can't carry on and I truly treasure that. You've inspired me, your nindo, your ninja way is what gets me through those difficult missions. Every moment spent together is another one of my dreams coming true. I apologize straight from the heart for ignoring you whenever you make an attempt to make me feel better after it's just because I am always afraid you'll notice my otherwise blatantly obvious feelings for you. I know I overreact a lot, with my passing out and all but I just want you to know that's the effect you have on me._

_Love, _

_Hinata Hyuga. _

She smiled at her finished work and began to fold it origami style into the shape of a heart, writing _Naruto _across the front in cursive. She got up from her bed, only to be met with a knock at her door.

"Hello?" She wondering who in the Hyuga compound actually has enough manners to knock.

She was me with a familiar, light and cheery voice, "It's me Hinata-chan! I'm just here to gather the medical scrolls you borrowed from the hospital's files!"

"Oh! Of course Sakura-chan!" She said, opening the door and running to her desk to gather them.

"Hey Hinata-chan! The compound looks really great!" Another familiar voice boomed, but it was one she wasn't expecting.

"Naru-Naru-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered, dropping the scrolls (along with the note she had just finished) onto the floor and Naruto being the gentleman he was helped her pick them up. After Sakura had all of the scrolls stacked in her arms she thanked Hinata and told Naruto to make sure she hadn't dropped any as she made her way through the door and towards Kohana Hospital. But Naruto didn't reply as he was too busy reading a certain note.

"Umn. Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, freezing in pure terror as she realized what he was concentrating so hard on. He looked up at her with gentle eyes and reached towards her rigid form. He pulled her into his chest and titled her face towards his with his index finger.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked, thinking Ramen would be perfect.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun." He smiled widely at her answer and crashed his lips to hers. Little did they know Hiashi and Neji both just happened to pass by discussing the future of the Main House when they looked into Hinata's room to see her kissing that idiot Naruto!

"Naruto…" Neji hissed, a deadly aura emanating from his person. Said boy froze, gave Hinata a quick hug and proceeded to run for his life.

"Neji! Can't we just be friends! You never know we could be related one day!" Naruto reasoned running from the deadly male. A well-aimed kunai to his head was his answer, luckily he ducked. "Guess not.." he thought sadly as he ran towards the hospital, "Tsunade-baa-chan! Hyuga is trying to murder me!"


	2. Did it work out?

"STOP RUNNING!" I yelled, my children Hikari and Takeru halted in their previous game of tag. They were always rambunctious, full of energy. 'Just like their father.' I thought to myself with a smile, I felt my cheeks flush and I instantly waved the oncoming of images from the night before filled my head. Hikari and Takeru titled their heads.

"Uh, Mom?" Takeru questioned his pale, creamy purple eyes gleamed amusement. His bright blonde hair flopped back in forth lazily as he pulled his head into an upright position. His smaller brother looked up at him and mimicked him pulling his dark indigo hair back with one of the hair ties Neji had given him for his birthday last week. The whiskers on his cheeks followed his cheeks in a silly grin.

"Hikari is hungry! Mommy cooks, yes?" Hikari questioned in the third person, as usual, with his cute lisp that formed as soon as he lost one of his front teeth.

"Yes Hikari, Mommy cooks." I smiled as he clapped his hands together and his face lit up in happiness and excitement. I turned and moved toward the kitchen, I saw an empty cup of ramen and chopsticks on the table and rolled my eyes, 'I know he had to rush off this morning but there is a trash can by the door.' I started to prepare a suitable lunch for my well, _our _children. Naruto and I had gotten married almost three years ago, it was a momentous occasion, in my book anyway the wedding was beautiful:

_Flashback:_

_ I was so nervous! The butterflies in my stomach weren't even fluttering anymore it felt like they were having a battle-royale and my face was burning, I didn't have to look in the mirror to know I looked like a tomato. _

_ "Hinata-chan! Relax! Just think about how Naruto will be waiting for you. Today and the rest of your life…" Sakura smiled at me in the mirror as she twisted my hair into a bun in the back of my hair with two curled tendrils framing my face. Sakura-chan always knew what to say, no wonder Kiba-kun was so attracted to her (Sakura was five months pregnant with their first child ya know.)_

_ "Thank you Sakura-chan…" I whispered, blinking the nervous tears away, trying not to ruin the make-up that she'd worked so hard on. Sakura and Hanabi were the only bridesmaids, Sakura as the the Maid of Honor of course. I hoped the other girls didn't take it personally; I just didn't want a huge bridal party and Naruto only had Lee, Neji and Sasuke as his groomsmen. Plus, I barely knew any other females. They both had on light, flowing lavender dresses (as the colors were lavender and white) that were strapless and fell to right above their feet so you could see their white high-heels. _

_ "Get in your dress before your sister has a cow!" Sakura whispered in my ear, I looked over at it: it was of course white with a lavender strip wrapping around my torso with a sliver, diamond incrusted broach holding in place, the skirt was full but not too puffy and the top was a sweet-heart cut and the entire thing was made out of lace. I was to wear the traditional Huuyga marriage robe over it and after I was an Uzumaki hand it to Hanabi. _

_ Sakura tired the ribbons in the back that held the dress up and pulled them tight so that the corset piece did its job and made my bust look larger than it was. She handed me the robe and I slid it on, looking in the mirror, stepping into my silver three-inch heels. _

_ "You look beautiful Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, tears filling her eyes but quickly disappearing as someone knocked on the door._

_ "Hello?" Sakura called._

_ "Is my sister ready yet?" Hanabi called through the door. She had left complaining about how we were taking this marriage thing to serious and that the hair and make-up could've easily been done in 10 minutes. So she left, in search of food and probably Lee, (the thought of Lee becoming my brother-in-law still made me shake with fear.) _

_ "Yes, she looks amazing!" The door opened and her jaw hit the floor. _

_ "Wow! Hinata-chan! You look really pretty! Naruto-san won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" I flushed again while she and Sakura laughed at my obvious discomfort of discussing Naruto-kun in that manner. _

_ "I hope you get over that sex complex you have by tonight Sis." She snickered as she left the room once again. _

_ "Don't worry Hinata-chan, it all comes naturally." Sakura reassured me, grabbing my bouquet and leading me out of the room. "Get excited, not nervous. It's YOUR day." She smiled at me one last time before following Hanabi and Lee down the aisle as Sasuke took her arm. 'I wonder how much sweet-talking it took to convince Kiba to that?' I asked myself, as my cue music started. My father linked arms with me and we started, everyone stood and turned to get a look at the Nine-tailed fox's soon-to-be-wife. _

_ He stood there, in a black suit, a lavender tie and a lavender rose pinned to his jacket, his blonde hair long and spikey as ever, his cerulean eyes sparkling he looked more handsome than ever. Once we arrived my father released me into his care and he took my arm but not before whispering, "You look beautiful." In my ear. The vows are a blur as all I can remember is my heart beating like scared child's as soon as the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride." We turned to face each other and my face was burning again, he took a cheek in each hand and leaned, placing his lips on mine in a quick (but not too quick) kiss that was full of love and passion and just perfect. _

_ I handed Hanabi the robe and smiled at her before Naruto carried me down the aisle to start out lives together. _

_End Flashback._

"Mom! The ramen is burning!" Takeru yelped. I was snapped from my thoughts and quickly removed the ramen from the burner, '_Whoops…' _I sighed and threw the burnt noodles away.

"I'm home!" Naruto burst into the kitchen in his Hokage robe and the kids ran up to his legs, he picked them both up smiling. "Hey Babe, what happened in here?" He asked, referring to the sour taste and smoking trashcan.

"Mommy burnt our ramen." Hikari whispered loudly in Naruto's ear. The look of pure horror that crossed his face was priceless and I let out a loud laugh.

"Well, we could always go to Ichiraku." He smiled at the looks of pure excitement on the kids' faces, "Go get your jackets." They hopped out of his arms and ran off to get ready. "So, what happened?"

"Um….I got lost on the path of life?" I answered, giggling at one of his old sensei's excuses. "I got caught up in some memories."

"Of?"

"Our wedding day."

He smiled a cheeky grin and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You look even more beautiful now." He whispered before titling my head to face his and placing a sweet kiss on my lips, us not pulling away for anything but the need for sweet air.

"I love you." I whispered my voice husky from my previous lack of oxygen.

"I love you most." He smiled down at me before the kids came running back into the room.

"DADDY LET'S GO!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, okay. Come on _Mommy_." He said grabbing my hand and running out of the door with the kids leading him and I realized that I wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
